


The Bird And Her Raven.

by Sanata101



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/M, My oc song is an adorable bean and needs some love., Oc x Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Song is just sick and tired of being such an outlite to the other bot's and con's problems. But then again, she felt like it was the only thing she could do, she felt obligated to do so since she didn't want to be such a burden to others.She honestly never gotten much rest because of this, and due to that, a certain someone who considers her his important possession was not happy that she wasn't giving him his own attention, nor was he happy she wasn't getting her own attention herself.So, being the crafty tactician he is, he decided to change all of that.





	The Bird And Her Raven.

Song Dusk

Art By Me! (Don't steal.)

* * *

The thing about Song being everyone’s supportive and understanding friend, like Bumblebee, was that she was the person a lot of people went to in order to vent about their problems and unload their issues, and because the purplnette was so empathetic she tended to take it all on board. So Song didn’t just have her own issues to deal with, she felt vaguely involved with everyone else’s as well, and it could be very draining. Honestly, it sometimes got to the point where Song felt a bit taken advantage of, like people saw her as someone they could go to in order to make themselves feel better, without really giving so much thought to her feelings and problems.

For this reason Song had been feeling a bit run-down and hard done by lately, as recently people had been particularly prone to forgetting that he had a life and problems of her own to take care of. Fortunately, it turned out that certain individual had been considering her feelings after all. And that individual just so happens to be a certain male seeker who is second in command of the decepticons. 

Who is, right now, watching Song quietly as she finished helping Shockwave and Soundwave with a argument about the small purple drones causing a huge ruckus. 

He snarled, seeing how carefree and happy she looked when she helped them out. Honestly, how the frag could she smile at two beings that are complete and utter fools that want to kill her own kind. Not only that, why should she even be paying attention to them when she has to take care of her own self.

He then gets up, going to his quarters, he decided that he was going to try and take care of this problem himself, wither she would like it or not. 

And he had just the idea to do so.

* * *

Song let out a soft sigh, wiping some of the sweat that was rolling down her face. She really didn't like how hot it was right now. Looking around she figured that everything she needed to do with the others was completely done and over with, making her feel faint. Suddenly, she hears her phone go off and answers it. "Hello?" She asks in her quite voice, which suddenly sounded a lot more tired and not full of the shy energy she would usually have.

"i need you over at my quarters, now." Was all she heard from the phone, she slightly flinched, she didn't need to ask who it was to know that it was Starscream on the phone talking to her right now through his com. 

"S-Starscream? I-Is s-something the m-matter?" She stutters shyly, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly as she speed walks towards his room. 

"Yes, which is why I need you to hurry up and get the frag over here! Do I need to repeat it to you again so you can understand you stupid femme?!" He said, but he didn't yell through the phone like she expected him to when she asked him, which surprised her slightly. Shaking that thought off though, she answers him quickly. "N-No sir, I-I'm on my w-way..." She said, ending the call and hurries towards his quarters. When she made it to the front door of his room she slowly enters inside, but blinks in slight surprise seeing how dark it was, slowly she enters the room, looking around. 

"S-Starscream?" She calls, looking around carefully but blinks when she felt arms wrapping around her from behind, the doors shutting and locking by themselves. She yelped in slight fear and turns her head, only to meet with red glowing optics, causing her heart to skip a beat. Making it out through the dark she could finally see Starscream, making her sigh in relief. "S-Starscream, I-I t-thought y-you w-were s-someone e-else..." She stutters, but blinks when she felt the seeker gently nuzzle her cheek against his own. 

"You think I would let someone else hurt something that belongs to me? Don't be an idiot..." He mumbled, keeping his arms safely around her waist, her own arms were under his own, she felt her cheeks turn red at the feeling of him holding her against his chassis. "I would have killed them in mere clicks before I could let anyone touch what's mine." His soft voice rumbles against her ear, causing her face to heat up greatly. She places her hand over his own and shyly looks back up at him. "Um...you told me you needed me here..w-what is it you n-need h-help with?" She shyly asks him, staring at his red optics in silence when she waited for a answer to be spoken. After a few minutes, she was surprised when she felt him gently pick her up and lay her in the soft bed and felt him hold her close, making her cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"S-Starscream...?" She stutters out his name, only to feel him keep her close to him. 

"Shut up..." He mumbled against her. Her eyes widen at what he had said and shyly turns her head to try and look at him. "H-Huh? B-But-" She squeaks when feeling him nibble on her ear. "I told you to shut up, stay quiet and let me hold you like this.." He whispers in her ear, making the girl turn a bright shade of red. She shyly turns her head and turns her body around slightly, then snuggles into his chassis. She felt slightly embarrassed doing something as childish as that, but she couldn't really help herself. After all, she felt...a lot more safer in his warm arms. 

"...you need to stop focusing on others sometimes, just focus on me more so you can get more rest.." She blinks in slight surprise hearing him say these words to her, she shyly looks up and saw that he was looking away from her with a slight shade of blue dusting his cheeks. "It makes me annoyed that stupid humans don't know when to stop and just take a rest from a ton of work." He said softly. "...it makes me mostly worried that you are just taking all of your own energy out by using it as an outline for the other idiots here. It makes you look too desperate for wanting attention." He said, causing the girl to completely freeze. "I-I'm n-not t-trying t-to g-grab a-attention...!" She stutters, her eye going wide in shock. 

"Then why are you con going to others to see if they want their own help?" 

That made her tense when she hears the seeker ask that. She shamefully looks down and felt tears appear in her eyes. 

"...I just...don't want to be a burden to you or anyone else here..." She whispers softly, the sadness in her voice made Starscream's hold on her become more stronger than earlier. "You aren't a burden, how many times must I tell you this, fool." He mumbled, kissing the top of her head carefully, as if she was made out of proclaim glass. "Even if you are a burden, I would still want to keep what's mine with me at all times...you are something that I won't let anyone else have, not even that blasted old fool could take you from me.." He whispered in a soft voice as he slowly strokes her hair, making him smile just a tad bit when she saw her close her eyes, while a small smile appeared on her face.

"...I couldn't even function right without you in my life cycle...you're needed by my side, and that's all you need to realize and deal with. You wasting energy on others is something I hate and don't wish to see of you." She hears him whisper in her ear. "I love you too much to see you suffering on your own by forcing yourself to help others, so quite being an outline for them and start focusing on yourself and myself before you start to go off and do something as stupid as that again." He whispered, making Song blink in surprise in shock, but slowly, she closes her eyes, a small gentle smile was on her face as small tears appeared in her eyes. 

He cares about her.

_He really does care about her.._

"I...I understand, my lord...I love you too.." She whispers to him softly, tears falling down her face as she closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep. 

While she slept, Starscream watched her, a sigh of relief came out of his dermas when she sees that his dear lover was finally deep in the land of her own dreams. 

"I'll never let anyone try to harm you again, this I swear on my own spark." He whispers softly, kissing her head softly and keeps her against his chassis as he slowly starts to fall asleep.


End file.
